


Caring for Your Caroler

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, alcohol mention, bad Christmas caroling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: El vecino de Derek está cantando villancicos en el patio trasero a las 2 de la madrugada. Derek va a matarlo.





	Caring for Your Caroler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caring for Your Caroler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146216) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Nota de la autora original:  
> Escrito para el Sterek Secret Santa para sans-sarcasmo y basado en el prompt "Necesitas detener tu villancico borracho fuera de mi ventana a las 2 am au".

"LAS TROMPETAS DE LOS ANGELES ANUUUUUUUU CANTANDO COOOOOOON GLORIA AAAAAAAL NUEVO REEEEEEEY NACIDOOOOO."

Derek enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada y trató de bloquear el ruido -porque no estaba cantando, era un maldito ruido- que flotaba por su ventana. Su ventana cerrada.

"PAZ EN LA TIEEEEEEEEERRA Y LA LEEEEEEEVE MISERICORDIA DE DIOS Y LOS PEEEEEEECADORES RECONCIIIIIIIIILIADOS."

Había sabido que sus vecinos de fraternidad tenían una fiesta de Navidad esta noche. Había estado preparado para eso. Había sufrido "Rockin 'Around the Christmas Tree" jugando en la repetición durante unos cuarenta minutos alrededor de las 10 p.m., ráfagas al azar de risas escandalosas, y el villancico de medianoche improvisado acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica.

Finalmente, finalmente, todo el mundo empezó a calmarse poco a poco y hacia la 1:30 la casa había estado oscura y silenciosa. Derek pensó que lo peor había pasado y que podía dormir un poco.

"JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL ROCK, JINGLE BELLS CHIME IN JINGLE BELL TIME..."

Al parecer, maldita sea, no.

Derek se quitó las cobijas y caminó hacia la ventana. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el chico de la fraternidad responsable de ese trinido terrible de Dios, pero tenía la intención de hacer que se arrepintiera.

Empujó la ventana y se estremeció ante el volumen del desafinado villancico, sin siquiera un panel de vidrio entre eso y él. Había una silueta solitaria en el patio trasero de su vecino, balanceándose de lado a lado en el porche con las manos sobre las orejas.

"¡OYE!" -gritó Derek.

La figura en el patio trasero se agitó y se ahogó en medio del tintineo. "-¡Mierda, ¡amigo!, ¿qué diablos?"

Derek quería estrangularlo. "¡Son las dos de la madrugada!, debes detener a tu villancico borracho fuera de mi ventana."

"¿Qué ... oh." La figura bajó la cabeza. "-Lo siento, mi compañero de habitación y su novia están teniendo un poco de "tiempo personal", y yo estaba tratando de evitar que me marcaran de por vida."

Derek resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra el alféizar de la ventana. –"¿Así que decidiste venir fuera y mantener despierta toda la vecindad contigo?"

"-No, sólo estaba tratando de no escuchar nada." La figura dio una patada al suelo. "Aunque ahora se me ocurre que podría haber juzgado mal lo fuerte que estaba cantando."

Bueno, eso era un eufemismo si Derek había escuchado alguna vez. "Solo un poco."

"Lo siento amigo." El tipo sonaba arrepentido. "Me quedaré callado."

"Bien." Derek se dio cuenta de lo brusco que sonaba, y añadió: "-Gracias."

El tipo del porche dio una pequeña ola, y Derek cerró la ventanilla y levantó su manta eléctrica antes de que volviera a hundirse bajo las sábanas, un dichoso silencio finalmente en un reinando supremo.

Por supuesto, eso duró todos los diez segundos antes de que su conciencia lo apuñalara bruscamente. El tipo estaba en el porche, hacía frío y estaba oscuro afuera, y sabrá cuánto tiempo estaría afuera antes de que pudiera volver adentro.

Él puede ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, como cualquier otro ser humano del planeta. Él puede tocar la música fuerte ADENTRO.

¿Y si está justo al lado de la habitación de su compañero de cuarto? ¡Ha sido exiliado por sexo de su propia casa! ¿Cómo es eso justo?

Derek gimió, echó las cubiertas hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió de nuevo. "Oye."

La figura del porche se volvió a sobresaltar. "Mierda, ¿no haces ningún ruido?, ¿Alguna vez?"

Derek ignoró el comentario y señaló hacia el piso de abajo. "¿Quieres pasar el rato aquí hasta que tu compañero de cuarto termine?"

"Oh, amigo, ¿de verdad?" La esperanza en la voz del hombre era casi desgarradora. "-¿No te importa?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Ya estoy despierto." Gracias a tu fiesta." Venga, puerta principal."

"-¡Oh, Dios mío, ¡muchas gracias!"

Derek cerró la ventana y trastabillo en su camino a las escaleras, golpeando un par de luces y siseando por brillo. Él iba a necesitar un cubo de café para ir a trabajar mañana. O tal vez una intravenosa.

Abrió la puerta principal con la tardía comprensión de que no tenía ni idea de cuáles de sus vecinos había invitado. Había tres de ellos viviendo en la casa de al lado: Isaac, que normalmente era bastante tranquilo, pero podría ser un poco mierda cuando él quería; Scott, que era la persona más optimista y soleada que Derek había conocido en su vida; Y Stiles, que era ruidoso, desagradable, sarcástico, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y tan lejos de enfurecerse que no era ni siquiera gracioso.

También era tan injustamente atractivo que era casi físicamente doloroso. Verano con su cerveza-y-sin camisa-tomando el sol había sido un momento especialmente difícil para Derek.

Así que por supuesto era Stiles de pie en el porche delantero con pantalones de chándal y un feo suéter de Navidad, ojos de whisky marrón un poco vidriosos y su cabello desordenado como si él hubiera estado dormido antes de que hubiera comenzado su concierto improvisado en el porche de atrás.

Derek se tragó la repentina sequedad en su boca y se apartó. "Entra."

Stiles sonrió y entró en la casa, limpiando los zapatos en la alfombra. "Amigo, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, en serio, la habitación de Scott está, al lado de la mía, y son tan, tan ruidosas esta noche, incluso traté de aplastarme en el sofá". Hizo una mueca. "De alguna manera ellos incluso estaban siendo ruidosos allí."

Derek gruñó y se dirigió hacia su cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con Stiles ahora que estaba aquí.

Bueno, tenía un par de ideas, pero todas eran malas.

"-¿Quieres una bebida o algo?" -preguntó Derek.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se metió las manos en su suéter. "No, he terminado con las bebidas por esta noche, todavía estoy un poco tomado."

"Eso no fue..." Derek negó con la cabeza. "-Quiero decir que si quieres un poco de agua, o chocolate caliente, también tengo té."

"¡Oh!" Las mejillas pálidas de Stiles se ruborizaron un poco. "–Sí, eh, té verde, si lo tienes, por favor."

Derek asintió y fue a llenar la tetera. "Así que si es tan fuerte allí, ¿cómo lo soporta Isaac?"

Silencio detrás de él, y cuando Derek se volvió, vio a Stiles ruborizándose en un rojo aún más brillante. "Um..."

"-No importa" -dijo Derek rápidamente-. "Puedo adivinar."

Stiles gimió y se hundió en una de las sillas de la cocina. "Normalmente son muy considerados, ¿sabes?, Scott, me dio una aviso para que yo pudiera ir a la biblioteca, al teatro, a la cafetería o algo así, y todo el mundo está contento".

Derek puso el hervidor sobre la estufa y resopló. "Suena como si tuvieran demasiado alcohol y alegría navideña."

Stiles se echó a reír y se pasó la mano por la cara. "-Oh, Dios mío, no tienes idea."

"Y tú no..." Derek buscó una manera de hacer la pregunta que no sonaría como si estuviera atacando a Stiles. "-¿No tienes otro lugar al que puedas?"

"Si esa es tu forma torpe de preguntarme si estoy soltero, sí, lo estoy." Stiles bateo sus ojos y pasó una mano por su cuerpo larguirucho. "Lo creas o no, esta malteada no trae a todos los muchachos al patio, ni a las chicas, lo cual es una lástima, ya que tengo igualdad de oportunidades en el espectro de género".

Derek no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento, siguiendo la mano de Stiles mientras patinaba sobre su pecho y sus abdominales, y se volvió para sacar el té del armario. Era malo que estuviera mirando a Stiles con un estúpido suéter de Navidad.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?" -preguntó Stiles.

"-¿Qué hay de mí qué?"

"-¿Estás soltero o tienes a alguien que vaya a pasar por la puerta de la cocina en cualquier momento?"

Derek no pudo evitar la risa. "-No, no tengo." Puso las bolsas de té en las tazas. "No... soy bueno con la gente".

"Aw." Stiles apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sonrió. "Pero los estás haciendo bien conmigo."

La tetera se apagó entonces, salvando a Derek de tener que responder. Sirvió el agua y le dio a Stiles una taza.

"-Gracias, amigo." Stiles lo agarró y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Oh, Dios mío, una taza de Star Wars, ¿en serio?"

Derek se encogió de hombros, sintió que el calor le subía por la nuca. "¿Así que?"

"-No lo entiendes, nadie en mi casa ha visto a Star Wars, nadie." Stiles sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. "-Puede que tenga que casarme contigo sólo por esto."

Derek se ahogó con el aire, y su cuello se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

"¡No!" Stiles se volvió un rojo más brillante también. "Quiero decir, no es que no lo haría, pero... es sólo una expresión, ¿de acuerdo?"

"-No sin una cita primero" -se oyó Derek decir, y qué.

Stiles dejó caer la mandíbula y se quedó boquiabierto ante Derek. "Espera, ¿era eso en general, o quieres ir a una cita conmigo?"

Oh Dios. Derek no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado la conversación ahi, pero se aferraba a su taza de té con un agarre mortal y rezaba para que no se desmayara en la mesa de la cocina. "Sí", finalmente gruñó. "A ambos."

"Mierda," dijo Stiles, todavía boquiabierto. "Estoy tan a bordo con eso, no tienes idea."

Oh. Eso fue... fue bueno. Derek sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Él sonrió tentativamente. "Bueno."

Stiles le guiñó un ojo. -¿Así que le pides salir a todos los chicos que vienen a tu casa a tomar el té a las dos y media de la mañana?

"-Considerando que eres la única persona que ha venido a tomar el té a las dos y media de la mañana, sí."

Derek se estremeció interiormente por lo plano que su voz sonaba, pero Stiles sólo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Derek perdió todo pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido, observando la línea del cuello de Stiles mientras se reía.

Aún no habían tenido una cita y ya estaba jodido.

"Oh hombre, me caes bien, esto va a ser divertido." La sonrisa de Stiles se rompió por un enorme bostezo. "Wow, estoy más cansado de lo que pensé. Yo probablemente debería volver y ver si puedo dormir un poco, Seguro que no van a pasar una hora entera teniendo sexo a las 2:30 de la mañana, ¿verdad? "

Derek bostezó a cambio. "Si lo hacen, tienen más resistencia que yo, y siempre puedes quedarte en el sofá, aquí, si es necesario".

Quería decir "en mi cama", pero eso parecía un poco demasiado pronto.

Stiles sonrió, pequeño y somnoliento, e hizo que el corazón de Derek saltara unas pocas de docenas de veces. "Oh, tú eres muy dulce." Se levantó y se estiró, levantando su suéter de Navidad lo suficiente para que Derek pudiera ver la línea oscura de su camino feliz. "Si siguen gimiendo como en el porno, puede que te tome la palabra, pero estaré bien".

Derek lo siguió hasta la puerta principal. Hacía frío afuera, lo suficiente como para que Derek hubiera deseado tomar una manta o una sudadera, pero no tanto como para que quisiera alejarse de Stiles por el momento.

"Gracias por dejarme venir", dijo Stiles, balanceándose en el espacio de Derek. "Realmente lo aprecio."

"Cuando quieras", Derek comenzó a decir, y luego Stiles se balanceó más cerca y lo besó.

Sus labios estaban agrietados y sabían un poco como el té verde, pero eso no importaba porque también eran suaves y cálidos y enviaron una emoción a través del cuerpo entero de Derek, como una corriente eléctrica desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los talones.

Quería quedarse aquí besando a Stiles para siempre, pero también iban a ser las tres de la mañana y su cuerpo estaba eligiendo ahora para recordarle eso.

Stiles también debió de sentirlo, porque se echó hacia atrás con otro bostezo y una sonrisa somnolienta. "Vamos a tener que hacer esto mucho más."

Derek logró apartar los ojos de la boca de Stiles lo suficiente como para responder. "- Sí. Um, Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad." Stiles retrocedió hacia su casa. "Te hablaré mañana sobre esa cita, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

Stiles volvió a cruzar el patio delantero hasta su casa, volviéndose una silueta una vez más. Derek no pudo evitar mirar hasta que Stiles desapareció dentro.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Derek encontró una cesta de galletas de Navidad en su porche delantero, con una nota garabateada. En él estaba el nombre de Stiles, un número de teléfono, y el viernes, 7 pm, el restaurante en la tercera y Main?

Derek no podía escribir su "sí" lo suficientemente rápido.


End file.
